


Baby It's Cold Outside

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Modern AU, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 12 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Brienne and Sansa with the prompt: Take my jacket, it's cold outside.





	

"I can't believe the car broke down the one day a year that no one is here to come get it." Sansa said with an annoyed huff as she looked at her car. "I think Comet knew it- he just knew that this was the one day he shouldn't break down and he did it anyways."

"Comet?" Brienne asked as she looked over at the younger woman.

"That's his name. Didn't you name you car?" Sansa asked as she ran gloved hand over the bronze paint on the front of the little car.

"No I did not name my car it seems a bit silly." Brienne told her with a smile.

"Wait don't you name all the swords you collect?" Sansa asked her with a raised brow.

Brienne laughed, nodding at Sansa's question. "Fair enough I have named my swords."

Sansa wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She had worn a thin coat but had not expected to need a heavier coat. The drive to the Lannisters party was only supposed to be a short one but now this delayed things quite a bit. They could not have the car towed so they had pushed it to the shoulder and were waiting for a ride from Sansa's brother Robb.

Brienne looked over to the young woman as she shivered and shook. She was in a nice holiday dress and tights which would be great for the party. Still out here where they were dealing with big fat snowflakes and low temperatures it was less than ideal. The talller woman started to take off her jacket before looking over at Sansa. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

"Oh no I could not do that- I do not want you to freeze Brienne. Who knows how long we are going to be waiting out here." Sansa protested.

"Yes well I'm not not wearing a dress and a cardigan like you are. It will take me longer to freeze." Brienne told her with a smile. She had gone for more sensible attire but still somewhat fitting of the Lannisters more formal dress code for their Christmas party. Before Sansa could protest anymore Brienne moved the jacket onto her shoulders.

Once it was there Sansa knew their was no use fighting her so she stuck her arms in the sleeves and zipped it up. The coat was meant for Brienne who was much taller so Sansa swam in it. Still it was warm and cozy, she could feel herself warming up almost immediately. "Thank you for letting me borrow your coat- I really do appreciate it." Sansa pulled the hood up to keep the chill away from her face, careful not to mess her hair up as she did. 

"I'm happy that you decided to bring a cheesecake instead of a hot side like Cersei wanted- it would have been freezing cold before we got there." Brienne told her as she looked in the backseat where all of the things they were bringing sat.

"What did they ask you to bring again? I hope you were not the one bringing the hot sides." Sansa told her before looking at the backseat.

"Tyrion requested a bottle of scotch- I figured that was easier than trying to make it look like I made something Cersei approved." 

"Oh yes I made sure that my cheesecake was up to Cersei standards. I probably still won't meet them after I dumped her son a few months ago but I tried." Sansa told her with a shrug. The two stood and watched the snow fall down.

"I love the snow- it makes it feel like a real Christmas." Sansa told her with a dreamy sigh before smiling over at her friend.

"You know this is not so bad. I am happy to have good company it makes waiting far easier." Brienne told her with a smile. Still when Robb and Talisa pulled up the two were relieved. The time alone to chat was nice but the warmth of Robb's car was even more comforting.


End file.
